1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-display apparatus having a plurality of flat panel display devices, and more particularly, to a multi-display apparatus which provides an image without a non-display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-display apparatus is defined as a display apparatus forming one screen area by connecting a plurality of flat panel display devices. Of the multi-display apparatuses, a folding type display apparatus is often used for a portable device such as a notebook computer, while a large screen display apparatus is widely used as a display in a stadium, for instance, or as an advertisement display elsewhere.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional folding type display apparatus of a notebook computer. The folding type display apparatus is formed of a screen 11 and a main body 13. The screen 11 is encompassed by a light shield area 15 having a predetermined width d1. The light shield area 15 decreases the width of the screen 11 so that a user has a sensation of visual narrowness when viewing the screen 11.
FIG. 2 is a plan view of a flat panel display apparatus connecting two conventional LCD panels. Referring to the drawing, a non-display area 18 having a width d2 appears between two screens 14 and 16, which separates an image so that an image quality is lowered.
In the conventional display apparatus having the plurality of flat panel display devices, a boundary surface of a screen corresponding to a portion in which the flat panel display devices are connected, through which no light passes, is closed with a light shield member. Accordingly, the non-display area where the image is not displayed divides the image and lowers a resolution thereof, thus, deteriorating the image quality.